There has been a growing trend toward LED lighting devices, as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are known to have an improved power efficiency and light output over typical halogen light sources.
LED lighting devices may comprise more than one LED module, each module having an arrangement of LEDs positioned toward a single, first side of a respective ceramic circuit board. Positioning an arrangement of LEDs on a single side of a ceramic circuit board in this manner allows for an increased thermal dissipation through use of the other, second side. The second side may, for example be further adapted to allow electrical connection to the LED module, be it by top contacts (e.g. via ribbon bonds) or by bottom contacts (such as in standard SMT technology using, for example, solder).
Furthermore, for many lighting applications it is preferable for lighting devices to have only a single compact area from which light is output. One known method of forming such a single area is to arrange two such LED modules so that the two LED arrangements are positioned alongside one another (i.e. the LED arrangements are made to face one another). It is apparent that the closely positioned LED arrangements form a single area from which light may be output.
To provide electrical connection to the two LED modules, it is known to connect the LED modules serially or in parallel. Serially connected LED modules require a larger voltage for correct operation than LED modules connected in parallel, which may be undesirable. Typically, LED modules connected in parallel disadvantageously comprise a return line positioned between the two LED modules.